


Unforgettable

by iconic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, before it's too late, hecked up, im warning u, man turn back now, ooooh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconic/pseuds/iconic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pon farr fricks up everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

OK SO SPOCK REALLY GETS WORKED UP AND FEELS ALL ICKY AND ANGSTY AND HE WALKS UP TO KIRK AND FCKINGDS PUSHES HIM UP A WALL and they frick AND SPOCK WHISPERS IN HIS EAR "Aye, aye, captain"


End file.
